


All Tied Up

by MotleyMoose



Series: Gratuitous Whathaveyous [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: A brief peek into Poe and Finn's sexy fun times.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Gratuitous Whathaveyous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really really REALLY short blurb in the middle of Poe and Finn having some Adult Time.

Poe grabbed Finn by the crooks of his elbows and pulled him until his head was hanging off the bed. 

'Do you want this cock, big guy?" Poe growled, jutting his pulsing prick against Finn's cheek. "You want to choke on it while I make you come? "

"Oh Maker, yes! " Finn groaned, unable to keep his bound hands from reaching for Poe, his hips bucking with need. 

"Good," The pilot smirked, trailing a finger along the length of Finn's torso. The young rebel squirmed and moaned hungrily. The pilot stroked the sides of Finn's face, gently positioning himself against his lover's soft warm mouth. A glistening pearl of precum smeared Finn's luscious bottom lip. The tip of his pink tongue peeked out from between his teeth, darting quickly to catch a taste, and it took Poe all he had to keep from taking that mouth right then and there.


End file.
